Little Underworld
by Yakosh
Summary: What would happen if Kirito was summoned to Little Garden? Well this is a story about that. The story starts off between defeat of Perseus and the beginning of the "Rise of the Fire Dragon" festival. Possible KiritoxYou (You as in Kasukabe You not as in the reader) pairing. [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1: Wasn't I In Underworld?

Little Underworld

 **For those of you who somehow liked my original first chapter, sorry, well I could understand how you would like it as I basically transcribed the anime and the anime was awesome. I'm going to delete the other story now.**

 **Anyway, I decided to rewrite this, and instead, I'm going to have Kirito drop in (heh heh heh heh...) somewhere around the time that Perseus got beat up.**

 **I was told Kirito at the end of Alicization was about comparable to Izayoi in physical abilities so I'll be using him, minor spoilers will be in this story for the SAO light novels. I myself haven't read to that part because I can't read Japanese and it isn't translated yet.**

 **Warning: LOTS of Alicization spoilers. Like seriously, lots. You should probably read the light novels first, unless of course you don't even care for SAO and are just reading this for the Mondaiji Tachi part.**

 _Italics in speech means they are speaking English not Japanese._

Chapter 1: Wasn't I In Underworld?

* * *

 **(1st person, Kirito)**

Fighting is over for now right? Sort of, now I'm falling from the sky after reading a strange letter that came out of nowhere.

Once I read it there was a blinding flash of light and here I am.

Let's just hope whoever felt like dropping me out of the sky planned for my survival...

I oriented myself so that I was feet-first, though from this height if I was in a body that even resembled a normal body, I'm dead meat.

On the plus, I'm still wearing my Underworld clothes so I might have my Underworld survivability, in which case if I land feet-first I might survive.

As I fell through the clouds I looked around, starting with down.

There was a lake beneath me so I should survive, that's nice...

Other then that on one side were endless rows of domes.

The other way was what looked to be the edge of the world, so this obviously wasn't Earth, or Aincrad, and it didn't seem to be the SAO world at all because my hand, for example, didn't look like it was made of polygons.

Splash.

I swam up to the surface of the thankfully deep lake and looked around.

The lake seemed to be surrounded by forest, and there were 4 people hiding in the bushes, though some of them weren't doing a very good job...

Well, given that this seems to be a fairly real body, I can probably get sick, which means I should probably get out of the water.

I swam over to the edge of the lake and climb out.

Oh well, let's ask the people in the bushes what they know.

"So, when are you planning to come out?" I asked while facing the bushes.

I could hear them bickering saying "What were we expecting to happen?" asked a male voice, belonging to the one best hidden.

As they stepped out 4 people were visible.

There was a boy with blond hair and purple eyes, and headphones that looked like they'd seen better days.

There was a shy-looking girl with short light brown hair wearing a strange looking neckless that had a piece of wood with carvings.

There was a girl with long dark brown hair that reminded me of Asuna in the way she carried herself the 'rich girl' part that is, she was wearing a red dress.

And finally, there was another girl that had long blue hair and bunny ears...

"Um... hi?" I said carefully.

"Hi!" the bunny person said cheerfully and the 3 others all looked at her.

"Hey, Black Rabbit, do you drop lots of people in this lake with no warning?" asked the blond.

"Just you 3 and him." the bunny person referred to as 'Black Rabbit' answered.

"I feel sooo special." I said sarcastically.

"So care to explain why I'm here and where 'here' is? Or..." I asked.

They walked forward and I instinctively reached my hand back to draw my sword, remembering that I don't have it and being surprised when I find myself grasping the handle.

I drew the sword and flourished it, ignoring the surprise on the faces of my 'welcoming party', it felt similar to how it felt in Underworld, which means that most likely I have the same capabilities as in Underworld, in other words, far more then human. What about sword skills? I'll check later, don't want them to think I'm attacking them.

I put the sword back in its sheath on my back and spoke "Well? You gonna explain or just stand there?"

"R-right." stuttered Black Rabbit.

"Just let one of us explain, I know you're the servant of the founder or whatever but your explanation sounds more like advertising." said the blonde coldly.

"Izayoi-san, you're cruel!" pouted the bunny girl.

"Doesn't change that it's true." he said.

"Okay, well, I'm used to talking to people so I'll explain then." the rich girl said.

"So, are you gonna be done arguing any time soon?" I asked.

* * *

It took a while, but eventually they managed to tell me what 'Little Garden' was and explain about the gift games and whatever else.

So this was basically a playground of the gods, with extra people with superpowers.

These superpowers were called 'gifts' and of the bunch, I'd the gift of the boy, Izayoi, was most impressive. It was basically ridiculous strength combined with some power to destroy gifts, whatever that means.

The rich girl's, Asuka, gift was 'Authority' and it allowed for her to basically order people to do things and had two possibilities, one of which was that she would be able to bring out the full potential in gifts and the other was the ability to control the people around her. She wanted the former.

The shy girl's, Yo, gift was the strange neckless around her neck and let her talk to animals as well as obtain the powers of the animals she befriended.

And finally bunny girl, who's name was apparently Black Rabbit, well she had a list of gifts that would take a long time to enumerate.

When asked what my own gift was I answered "I'm not sure. You probably wouldn't believe me if I explained why not anyway."

"Care to explain anyway?" asked the blond as we walked.

"Have you heard of STL?" I asked.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Never mind, have you heard of NerveGear at least?" I asked.

"That project with no chance of success?" asked Izayoi.

"Pretty sure it succeeded... I got trapped in a world created by it, along with ten thousand other people." I said.

"Well then you must come from the future relative to me by at least a few years, little Miss over there comes from just after the war and cat girl comes from the 23rd century." Izayoi explained.

"Okay, that makes no sense, but it would probably not be as confusing for me if I wasn't summoned from inside a video game." I said.

"Oh?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"This is a video game body, though it is hard to call it a video game if the non-player characters are just as human as the players." I explained.

"How is that possible? AI technology couldn't have gotten that far in a few years." Izayoi said.

"Back to STL, here's a hint, it stands for Soul Translator. It can also create artificial souls." I explained.

"Souls?" Izayoi asked.

"What you don't believe in souls despite being in a world full of gods?" I asked jokingly.

Before he could reply I said "Not souls in that sense exactly though, the proper name is Fluctlight, it is basically fluctuating photons inside micro tubes that make up what the person's consciousness, the machine is able to copy them and put them in an artificial medium called a Light Cube or just read from it, it can also feed information directly to it. The use of this and some other complicated stuff allows the creation of a world that might as well be real, using memories to create the objects and such. Though the way it works it means if someone wishes for something enough it comes true, with limits. Mostly that it can't revive someone because once they die, their soul is deleted, no way to bring it back."

"That's a complicated device, sounds like something people would want to get their hands on if it was known about." Izayoi said.

"Oh, well, it was sort of a not-so-tightly kept secret and, well, because some people wanted it I apparently spent 6 months time from my perspective and like 3 hours real world time as a limp vegetable." I said.

"How is it 6 months inside the game and 3 hours real world time?" he asked.

"FLA, or Fluctlight Acceleration, it basically allows the acceleration of the Fluctlight and thus the person's subjective time. The world I was in runs at 1000x speed."

"And because of all that, I have no idea which parts of my abilities there got carried over to here." I explained.

"Why don't you check?" he asked.

In response I did so " _System call, generate luminous element._ "

To my surprise, on the tips of my fingers appeared 5 glowing white points.

"System call, generate luminous element? That's an interesting format for spells in a game." Izayoi said from next to me.

"You speak English?" I asked.

"Some. You?" he asked.

"Quite a bit." I answered.

" _System call, disperse element._ " I said and the points of light vanished.

"That swords on your back, can you use them?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered, gripping the hilt of the Night Sky Sword, a sword carved from the branch of a demonic tree that is harder then any metal. The other sword on my back was once my best friends sword, but it shared the same fate as him and was cut in half by a crazy 'god'.

God, this world is full of gods, which means none of them can be anywhere near her power, or Kayaba's power in his world, because those two had the literal power to delete their worlds.

"Both at once?" Izayoi clarified.

"I can use two swords at once." I answered ambiguously, not really answering his question.

He seemed satisfied and didn't say anything further.

I remembered about the edge of the world and grew curious.

"I'm gonna go check out the edge of the world real quick and come back." I said and turned around.

Once I was far enough that they wouldn't hear me even if I ran I took off at a run, though it was more of a jump from place to place really.

Jumping through the trees I reached a large river/lake and followed the current hoping to reach the edge of the world.

* * *

 **(3rd person, Problem Children/Black Rabbit)**

They arrived at the gates where Jin was waiting.

"Was there nobody there?" he asked.

"This boy-in-blac—" Black Rabbit started to say.

"Where did he go?" she asked the group behind her.

""We don't even know when he left."" said the two girls.

"He said he wanted to check out the edge of the world real quick and come back." Izayoi said.

"Not AGAIN!? Why didn't you stop him!?" said Black Rabbit, drooping down slightly.

"Because that would be hypocritical." Izayoi said lazily.

"You just didn't want to bother." Black Rabbit whined.

"Please go back without me, I'll go fetch this problem child." she said and her hair turned pink then she muttered "Can't have on reasonable one, can I?"

With that she bounced off in the direction they came.

* * *

 **(1st person, Kirito)**

A few giant pillars of water and that's it, pretty pathetic for a water 'god', even Sugou put up more of a fight.

There was artificial rain now, I guess I get to get wet, again.

I heard someone land behind me and start panting, turning around I saw what looked like Black Rabbit with pink hair.

"Are you Black Rabbit? What happened to your hair color?" I asked.

Ignoring my question she asked "Do you have any idea how far you've come?"

"The edge of the world, I think." I said, gesturing to the gigantic water fall into the void to the side.

"I was worried you might have challenged a god to a gift game, well since you're safe let's go now!" she said, exasperated.

"I did challenge a god to a gift game." I said.

"What?" she asked, looking worried.

Suddenly in a bubble of water a gigantic snake, our so-called water god burst out and screamed "This trail isn't over yet!"

"What did you do to make him so mad?!" Black Rabbit asked in surprise.

"Well, he told me to pick any gift game and I told him to see if he could give me a run for my money." I explained.

"I think that part of the reason he is so mad is because Izayoi did almost the exact same thing, I feel like I'm experiencing de-javu." Black Rabbit said.

"Don't be so arrogant kid!" screamed the snake and three tornados of water formed, one between me and him and the other two at 45° angles from that.

"Get back!" yelled Black Rabbit, covering her face from the wind.

"Nah, I started this and he seems to want to finish it." I said, in not-a-care-in-the-world voice.

"You got guts, I'll give you that. If you can take this hit I'll give you the win." the snake said.

"I think Izayoi hit him so hard he forgot about that whole thing because he is saying almost exactly the same thing." Black Rabbit muttered from behind me.

"I don't think fights work like that, it's over once somebody wins." I said.

"That's the last stupid thing that will come from your mouth!" screamed the snake and the tornados intensified before merging into one.

"Kirito, get back!" screamed Black Rabbit.

I responded with a casual "Nah."

The giant tornado of water slammed down on me, or tried.

Once it was about a meter away I drew my sword and executed the sword skill [Horizontal] in one fluid motion, to my surprise, I felt the system assist happen, so sword skills had turned into one of my 'gifts'

The sword slashing through the tornado, ignoring the terrifying currents and finished the skill before I returned it to its sheath in the same fluid motion.

To an observer there would be a blue semi circle in front of me and the tornado would be chopped apart by it, and they may have seen a blur.

The tornado had been disrupted to the point where whatever was causing it to happen stopped and it shattered into some splashing water, kinda like a sword skill, divert it enough and it cancels.

"Impossible!" screamed the snake.

"Wha?!" Black Rabbit 'said.'

I jumped into the air and slammed my fist into the snakes face using a [Marital Arts] skill which caused my fist to glow orange.

The snake collapsed into the water and Black Rabbit muttered in amazement "What... just... happened?"

Water rained down on me and I got wet for a third time now.

"How did you do that? I couldn't even see your hand move!" Black Rabbit finally said.

"Well, years of practice." I answered, which was mostly true.

* * *

 **How's this for a first chapter?** **I think it's better then the first try.**

 **Well anyway, I like it more so I'll be writing this version, I'll keep it more-or-less canon at the start but the anime is really short, and I'm starting half way through so if I want to make this any reasonable length I'll have to go to the LNs or make stuff up.**

 **Anyway, please tell me what you think!**

 **Cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Festival of Fire

Little Underworld

 **I actually made it to chapter 2 this time. Note, there will NOT be daily updates for this story, I will try to update often but it probably won't stay daily.**

Chapter 2: Festival of Fire

* * *

 **(1st person, Kirito)**

After I beat up that snake I went back to the city of Little Garden with Black Rabbit, who's hair had returned to blue.

We walked through the tunnel in the thick wall and once we came through the sun was still visible despite it looking covered from the outside.

"We entered into a covered area and yet I can see the sun." I commented.

"The coverings over Little Garden are invisible from the inside, they are there for the races that can't be in direct sunlight." Black Rabbit explained.

"So vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, there tons of different races in Little Garden, I'm not going to go and list them all though. If I did I would just bore you and you would run off again." Black Rabbit.

"That's probably true." I said as we walked along.

"So where are we going?" I asked after a little while.

"To our community." Black Rabbit answered.

"Is it possible for someone not to be in a community?" I asked, my experience with guilds and other such organizations hasn't been the best... Black Cats, KOB,

"Not practically." Black Rabbit answered and I sighed.

We eventually reached their community.

Apparently it was fairly small and had only 5 people who could participate in gift games as well as 120 children 10 and under.

The players were the 11 year old leader, Jin, Black Rabbit, and the three 'problem children', in other words Asuka, Yo, and Izayoi.

It was stripped of its name and banner by a 'demon lord' and currently was called the 'no-names', despite this, their 'name' was quite well known because they defeated a '5 digit' community.

Communities were ranked in the digits in their gate number with 7 being the weakest ones and getting stronger the less digits there are.

These levels were arranged concentrically.

The no-names were a 7 digit community.

Apparently Izayoi had beaten up a star-class demon that was a former demon lord in their fight against Perseus to get back their friend from before they lost their banner.

When we walked in their 11-year-old leader was there waiting for us, he had green hair and a robe that was too long for him.

"Hello Master Jin!" Black Rabbit said.

"Hey Black Rabbit." he said to her and then turned to me "You must be the one who got summoned late."

"I guess, whatever that means." I answered.

"Have you played in any gift games yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, he challenged the same water god Izayoi did, and beat it with equal ease." Black Rabbit answered for me.

"Okay..." Jin said.

* * *

Lots of talking later we were heading to some 'Thousand Eyes' shop to get my gift(s) appraised.

For some reason the three other children who had also been summoned decided to tag along.

"Is that it?" I asked, pointing to the shop with the mentioned flag on it.

"Ye—" Black Rabbit started to answer but was cut off.

"Black Rabbit!" screamed a voice from the shop and a girl who was as tall as a ten year old but looked much older and had small horns ran out, jumping at Black Rabbit.

"Not again." muttered Black Rabbit and stepped to the side, dodging the flying girl.

"Shiroyasha!" she said angrily at the little girl who had gotten up.

"Congratulations on your victory over Perseus, someone needed to teach that Lauis a lesson." the demon-girl, Shiroyasha apparently, said.

Looking at her she seemed to be wearing Japanese-style clothing, surprisingly enough.

"I was wondering if you could appraise his gifts?" asked Black Rabbit, pointing to me.

"Come inside." Shiroyasha gestured us in.

"Shiroyasha? So white demon?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

"She's the one who gave divinity to that snake." Izayoi told me.

"So she's stronger then it?" I asked.

"Supposedly, I haven't fought her though. She is the demon lord of the White Night, and controls more than half of the 'sun authorities' so yes, I'm guessing she is pretty strong, though she did limit her own power by converting to Buddhism so that she could be the floor master. She was the personification of the geocentric model of the solar system before." Izayoi explained.

Yeah okay, that sounded dangerous.

"I am Shiroyasha, floor master on the east side and also the person who granted divinity to the white serpent you defeated, why you happened to fight the same water god as Izayoi I don't know." she said.

"Right, I think Izayoi-san already introduced you." Black Rabbit said.

"Oh he did?" Shiroyasha said with an evil-looking grin.

"Can you please appraise his gifts?" Black Rabbit asked.

"Well, that's out of my field and I can't give away gift cards for free, so how about we play a gift game." she offered.

"I don't mind, as long as it's fun." I said.

She raised a blue card and it suddenly started glowing.

The floor beneath us cracked and the pieces tumbled away and we were standing in the air, then the light intensified, blocking out everything, and once it cleared we were standing next to a frozen lake with a mountain in the middle. It seemed to be night, but the sun wasn't quite set, a white night. So this location, if it even really exists, would be somewhere arctic, no wonder it's cold.

"This is one of my game boards." Shiroyasha said.

"I am the Demon Lord of the White Night, the spirit of the sun and white night, Shiroyasha." she said.

Then looking at me she said "Would you like a challenge, or a fair duel?" asked the demon lord.

While fighting her would be interesting, a gut feeling told me it would also be not the best idea, on the other hand, the Night Sky Sword only get's stronger from attacks from light because, well, trees grow from light, and if she is the spirt of sun and white night, she will probably have light-based attacks, at least if she goes easy, so what the hell, hopefully I live through this.

"A duel." I said.

"I don't care how strong you are, that's crazy!" Black Rabbit exclaimed.

"I'm well aware that I'm crazy." I answered and a Geass Roll appeared.

 **Gift Game: Challenger of the White Night**

 **Host: Demon Lord of the White Night**

 **Participants: Kirito of the No-Names**

 **Winning conditions for player: Cause the host to bleed, disable host for at least 10 seconds, throw host 10 or more meters, or host says "I surrender."**

 **Defeat conditions for player: Player bleeds, is disabled for 10 seconds, is thrown 10 or more meters, or player says "I surrender."**

 **Draw: Both conditions are fulfilled within a tenth of a second of each other or neither condition is fulfilled for 5 minutes.**

 **Reward: Fragment of Laplace.**

I nodded and Shiroyasha said "Game established."

I got in my stance and drew my sword.

I immediately became chanting the 'Armament Full Control Art' for my sword and prayed that it would work because otherwise I'm pretty much screwed. But other spells work so it should too, right?

A sphere of light appeared in Shiroyasha's hands, growing in intensity rather quickly, I should probably finish the art before she finishes her whatever that is.

Finishing the art I kept it prepared and aimed my sword at Shiroyasha, hopefully this doesn't kill her, but I strongly doubt it will.

"Good luck." Shiroyasha said and I took that as my cue.

" _Enhance Armament!_ " I finished the spell and wisps of darkness shot forward from my sword, quickly forming into a demonic 'spear' that rushed forward towards the spirit of the sun and white night.

There was a mild look of surprise on her face before she responded by unleashing a death ray from the sphere of light in her hands.

The 'spear' of darkness and the laser 'collided' and both stopped, pushing against each other, but like in my battle with Fanatio, the dark 'spear' that was the essence of the Gigas Cedar, absorbed the light like it did with the sunlight before it was chopped down.

The 'spear' grew in size slightly, but apparently even that tree could have to much sunlight because before it could reach Shiroyasha there was a large explosion and I was thrown backwards, as for Shiroyasha I don't know.

I scratched my sword along the ground in hopes that I wouldn't fly ten meters and eventually stopped.

Once I could see again I could see Shiroyasha a ways away, still on her feet.

"Well that could have gone better." I muttered.

"I'll have to admit, I wasn't expecting that." Shiroyasha spoke.

"I was hoping it would be slightly more effective." I said with a sigh.

A moment later a scroll appeared in the air which looked like a geass roll but was actually signifying the end of the game.

An identical scroll appeared in front of Shiroyasha and I read the scroll.

 **Gift Game: Challenger of the White Night**

 **Status: Complete**

 **Result: Draw**

"Oh?" Shiroyasha said, apparently having read the roll that appeared in front of her.

"Congratulations." Shiroyasha said and clapped her hands together.

A bubble of blue light expanded and quickly faded and a black card appeared in front of me.

I caught it and asked "What's this?"

"It is a gift card, or Fragment of Laplace, it can store your gifts. It is an extremely valuable gift!" Black Rabbit explained.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, given what's written on it."

What was written on it was:

 **Incarnation**

 **Sacred Arts**

 **Acceleration**

 **Master of Blades**

 **Night Sky Sword**

 **Blue Rose Sword**

Which basically sums up my current things, except my strength and agility, though that could be explained through Incarnation.

Shiroyasha peeked at the card and said "The top one doesn't mean anything to me."

"It does to me, but it would take a while to explain." I said, incarnation was complicated, though why it was called that I don't know...

"That sword you fought me with, why was it able to absorb the light?" she asked.

I showed it to her and upon looking closely she said "It looks like it is made of some pitch black wood."

"Because it is. That's also why it was able to absorb the light." I answered.

Then Shiroyasha looked like she remembered something and clapped her hands, once again there was a bright light and the floor shattered, then a blinding light and we were back in the shop.

* * *

Izayoi, Jin, and I were sitting in the library with piles of read and to-read books around us which we had been reading all night, when Asuka and Yo walked in, along with Lily.

"Izayoi-kun!" Asuka said and started knee the dozing blond in the face.

He responded by lifting Jin as a shield and causing him to take Asuka's knee to the face.

Then Izayoi dropped him back down and Lily ran over saying "Jin!"

"You shouldn't try to wake people up with shining wizards." Izayoi said, carefree as ever.

"Never mind that, this is important." she said and handed him a letter that looked like the summoning one except the seal was the Thousand Eyes seal and what was written on it was "Celebration of the Rise of the Fire Dragon".

He read it aloud and once he finished he said "That sounds like it could be fun! How about we go?"

"Sounds like you're on board, what about you Kirito-san?" she asked.

"I don't see why not, I'm not really one for doing nothing anyway." I answered.

"Where did you find this?" Izayoi asked.

"It seems that Black Rabbit was trying to keep this a secret from us, Yo-san just happened to find it." Asuka said, looking at Yo.

"Yes, I just happened to find it." she said, not suspiciously at all...

"I see... keep it a secret eh?" Izayoi said, turning towards Jin who was still recovering from Asuka's knee.

He instantly sat up and said "Y-you can't! Do you know just how far the north side border wall is from here?"

"You guys kept such a fun festival from us, sniff." Yo said, putting a hand to her eye as if she was crying.

"We've been trying so hard to help the community and have fun, I can't believe it, sniff." Asuka said, turning her head about 90°.

"It might be best to teach Black Rabbit and the others a lesson instead, sniff." Izayoi said, covering his eyes.

Then they all stopped fake crying and smirked.

"You know I can hear you, right?" asked Jin quietly.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to do something horrible?" I asked.

"""We have no idea what you're talking about.""" they all said at the same time.

* * *

 **(With Black Rabbit)**

"Dear Black Rabbit, we're going to participate in the Celebration of the Rise of the Fire Dragon being held on the border wall between the north and east sides. If you cannot catch us sometime before the day ends, as punishment for keeping this festival a secret from us, the all four of us will leave the community. Better start looking." Black Rabbit read out loud while trembling with anger.

Then she tore the letter in half and screamed "Those problem children!"

* * *

 **(1st person, Kirito)**

That was a cruel letter, oh well.

"So I was thinking about how we were going to get there. Since this is our first trip I figured we should have fun along the way." Izayoi said.

"No objections here." Asuka said.

"None her either." Yo said.

He turned to me and I didn't say anything, I don't really care either way.

"So do you have any ideas for something fun we can do, leader?" asked Izayoi, turning to Jin.

"I thought as much." Jin said looking down a bit.

"You guys really don't know how far it is, do you?" he asked.

He looked around and when he got no answer he said "The Little Garden has surface area similar to a star. It is simple to travel to the various gates if you use the astral gate but it is rather expensive."

"Surface area similar to a star?" asked Yo.

"How much is that?" asked Asuka, turning towards Izayoi.

"If it is about like Earth's sun, which is on the small side as far as stars go, it would be around 13000 times Earth's surface area." I answered.

"13000!?" exclaimed Asuka in surprise.

"So how far is the northern border wall, then?" she asked Jin.

"Just to throw a number into out there, given that we're a little north already... About a million kilometers?" Jin answered.

""""Wow!"""" said the four of us.

"Anyway, now that you understand that, how about we call it a day and laugh about this later? How about we all just head back?" asked Jin hopefully.

"I-I think that would be best." said Lily nervously.

Asuka suddenly stood up and said with determination "We can't just dead back now, after we left Black Rabbit that letter."

"Maybe we shouldn't have left her that letter." I muttered.

"Yeah!" agreed Izayoi standing up.

"We'll just get Thousand Eyes to take care of the situation since they sent us the letter in the first place, damn it!" he said afterwards.

"Yeah, damn it." agreed Yo and Jin just drooped.

* * *

"Basically, we want you to take us to the North Side." concluded Izayoi.

"Trying to pressure me out of the blue? Not very polite, are we, boy?" asked Shiroyasha.

We were currently in the Thousand Eyes shop her talking to Shiroyasha.

"Well have a seat." she said.

"Since you were invited, I have given some thought to the matter." she said. Umm... when did you give thought to the matter in the 5 seconds it took you to say all that?

"Well that makes things simple." Izayoi said.

"But before that, I would like to speak of a different matter." Shiroyasha said.

"There seems to be a rumor going around that you want to get involved with the Demon Lords. Is this true?" asked Shiroyasha. Wait since when? Well I guess before I showed up.

"Oh, that's true." said Asuka.

"And do the higher-ups in this community also feel the same way?" she asked.

"We do." Jin said.

"The Eastern Floor Master would like to make an official request to this community that would like to 'take out the Demon Lords.' How about it Jin-dono?" Shiroyasha asked.

"S-Sure, we'll gladly do it." Jin said hurriedly.

"By the way, how much do you know about the floor masters?" asked Shiroyasha.

"Absolutely nothing." Asuka said.

"Me, neither." Yo said.

"A tiny bit." I said.

"I know some." Izayoi said.

"The floor masters, controllers of a layer of the Little Garden, are an arrangement we have in place where an individual accepts the responsibility of protecting the peace, ensuring lower-end communities can grow." Shiroyasha said.

"These individuals are also entrusted with the duty of leading the charge against a Demon Lord, should one appear, as they greatly disrupt the peace."

"Us floor masters are given a number of privileges for accepting this responsibility."

"This joint festival is taking place because one of the northern floor masters, the head of Salamandra, is shifting power to its progeny."

"Salamandra!?" exclaimed Jin.

"Do you know them?" asked Asuka.

"Our community had close relations with theirs when our old leader was around." Lily explained.

"I didn't know their leader had changed. Who's the leader now?" Jin said.

"The leader is the daughter, Sandora, who has assumed the name Fire Dragon for her role." Shiroyasha said.

"It's Sandora-chan?" asked Lily.

"W-Wait a second. She's only 11." Jin said.

"You're 11 too, and you're our leader." Asuka said.

"Well that's true but..." he trailed off.

"He does have a point, this community is probably much smaller then theirs." I pointed out quietly.

"So that's why it's the 'Rise of the Fire Dragon,' huh?" Izayoi said.

"Indeed. This festival is also to announce publicly the next northern master, Sandora." Shiroyasha answered.

"But given her young age, I was asked to come and be a joint host, as I'm the eastern master."

"Well that's an interesting story." Asuka said.

* * *

 **(I got bored of transcribing the anime here)**

"Hold on a second, will this story take a while?" asked Yo.

"Well, I guess it'd take another hour at least." Shiroyasha answered. Well we don't have that long, that's for sure.

After looking a each other for a moment Izayoi said "Shiroyasha, take us to the northern side right now!"

"I don't really mind, but I can assume you've accepted my request, right?" she asked.

"Sure that's fine! We talk about what's going on as we go. Besides, it will be more fun that way." Izayoi said.

"I see. Fun, huh?" Shiroyasha said.

"Well I suppose I'll just go along with that for now." she said and clapped her hands twice, each time a blue bubble expanded from her clap.

"Alright, we're here at the northern side." she said.

""""""Huh?"""""" asked all of us at once.

* * *

We were standing outside with Asuka asking Shiroyasha if we could go down to the festival when a very angry rabbit landed behind us.

Standing up straight she said "I've finally found you, you problem children!"

"Run for it!" Izayoi said and picked up Asuka before jumping down the hill and into the crowds.

I saw Yo jump but Black Rabbit caught her foot so I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of Black Rabbit's grasp before jumping off down the hill.

We ran into and alley and I said "I think we got away, for now at least."

"Thanks." she said between breaths.

Once we recovered our breath and made sure we didn't see Black Rabbit anywhere we walked along the street.

We saw a geass roll on a rather large building and walked over the game was called "Duel of the Creators" and you needed to have a creation type gift to enter, it seemed none of my gifts, even the 'Sacred Arts' one didn't qualify.

* * *

Seriously? A giant brick robot?

This was Yo's final match before qualifying for the finals, which would be tomorrow.

The robot swung down its large fist and Yo leapt into the air.

Then she used an ability she had supposedly gotten from a griffin to maneuver in midair and get behind the robot before using some unknown ability to slam into it and bring it down.

There was lots of cheering before Shiroyasha clapped her hands and everyone went quite and she announced "The last individual moving onto the finals will be Kasukabe Yo of the No-Names!"

* * *

After a trip to the Thousand Eyes hot springs here we were sitting at a table in the Thousand Eyes shop, supposedly going to discuss the demon lord that was going to attack this festival according to a prophesy made by the 'Demon of Laplace,' a high up in the Thousand Eyes, the fact that some being with the name 'Demon of Laplace' would make prophesies makes perfect sense, seeing as Pierre Simon Laplace theorized that if some being, Laplace's Demon, knew the location and momentum of every particle in the universe then it would be able to know the past and future like it knows the present.

Or in a non-butchered form for those curious: "We may regard the present state of the universe as the effect of its past and the cause of its future. An intellect which at a certain moment would know all forces that set nature in motion, and all positions of all items of which nature is composed, if this intellect were also vast enough to submit these data to analysis, it would embrace in a single formula the movements of the greatest bodies of the universe and those of the tiniest atom; for such an intellect nothing would be uncertain and the future just like the past would be present before its eyes."

— Pierre Simon Laplace, _A Philosophical Essay on Probabilities_

* * *

In the end, after some pervertedness from Izayoi and Shiroyasha, we ended up not really discussing anything about it and instead discussing the finals of 'Duel of the Creators.'

The rules allowed one person to assist and Yo had—for some reason, despite having met me only a day or two ago—chosen me.

"Good luck!" said Leticia, a vampire maid.

"Good luck!" said Jin as Yo handed him her cat.

Black Rabbit was talking about herself in third person and talking about how she would be the ref for the game.

Finally she finished and said "Now, let's have our players enter the game. The first player of our first game of the finals is Kasukabe Yo from the No-Names!"

Yo walked out and I followed behind, trying to make myself as invisible as possible.

"And from Will-O-Wisp we have Ayesha Ignis Fatuus!" she called out and a girl with a weird hair color and weirder hair style rode out from the other gate on a ball of blue flames. The ball flew right next to Yo and knocked her down.

The girl on the sphere of fire laughed and said "Did you see that? The No-Name girl got knocked on her butt!"

She jumped down from the ball of fire and said "Now let's have a good laugh at her expense Jack!"

"Yohoho." laughed the ball of fire and the fire dispersed, revealing a flying man in a robe with no feet, white gloves for hands, and a giant pumpkin with glowing eyes and mouth for a head.

She called him Jack so this was the 'Jack-O'-Lantern.'

After that the girl taunted Yo some more, completely ignoring me.

Then Shiroyasha stood up from her throne and said "I shall prepare the stage for the gift game in the name of the host master!" and clapped her hands.

The usual bubbles of blue radiated from her claps and our surroundings transformed into the interior of a tree.

"Just follow me." Yo whispered to me.

Then Yo asked the girl "Are the leader of Will-O-Wisp?"

"Do I look like the leader? You flatter me!" the girl said but at this point Yo had already jumped off the area we were standing on and began clearing the gift game "Underwood Maze."

She seemed to be following the wind currents but most of the time they were too weak for me to do anything about them so I just followed her.

Suddenly from behind us "Their backs are wide open, burn 'em up!" in the voice of the obnoxious girl.

"Yahoo-hoo!" came the voice of the pumpkin and I spun round, drawing my sword.

I saw the ball of blue fire coming and slashed it apart with my sword, apparently enough to stop it.

Several more came in quick succession and were dodged by me and Yo, they weren't very fast.

" _System call, generate Luminous element. Burst element._ " I chanted and closed my eyes.

Despite my eyes being closed I could still see that there was a brief bright light, once it dimmed even a bit I opened my eyes again.

It seemed that the girl was still blinded and the pumpkin was at least acting like it.

At this point we took a turn and jumped down a long way, running along the maze of tree roots.

They somehow managed to keep following us and after we dodged another burst of blue flames Ayesha said "Come on! Fine! I'll leave the rest to you, do it for real this time Jack!"

We made up some distance but the pumpkin vanished from there which means...

Suddenly the Jack-O'-Lantern appeared in front of Yo and said "Sorry for this, girl."

Then he raised his hand and slapped Yo, who was hanging by a branch flying backwards.

I jumped back and landed next to her "Let's go, there is some time it takes to teleport so during that time we can move." I said.

"Now, go on ahead, Ayesha!" said the pumpkin before before shooting a fireball at us when we tried to follow her.

She cut it apart with a blast of wind.

"Wait you're..." Yo said.

"Yes... I am the great gift created by Willa Ignis Fatuus, the demon existing on the border between life and death! I am the Jack-O'-Lantern!" the pumpkin said.

Then he started shooting fireballs and lecturing us on will-o'-wisps while we ran along the roots, blocking fireballs with wind and swords.

He eventually cornered us and said "Now come forth, young maiden who holds the phylogenetic tree! I am the immortal creature Jack-O'-Lantern and I shall face you."

Suddenly flames came from his lantern and encircled us.

"I have a better plan, how about we find out if you can teleport while in a million pieces!" I said and leapt forward with my sword.

Bercuouli was able to make a sword with nothing but purely Incarnation, so maybe I can dual wield anyway with one sword, and fighting someone who has an invisible sword could be a problem.

I slashed out with my sword and he dodged to the side.

Imagine a sword, imagine a sword.

I lashed out with my left hand as if I was holding a sword and the invisible blade cut a piece off the pumpkin.

"I'll deal with the pumpkin! You run!" I said to Yo.

The piece I cut off burned up and fire started to creep from the edges of the wound taking it's original form, the moment it completely filled in the part missing it turned from fire to pumpkin and Jack was fully healed.

Well then, I just have to cut him to pieces repeatedly until Yo can get to the exit.

I lashed out at the surprised pumpkin with my sword and cut off a chunk of his pumpkin head, though not half as I had tried because he managed to dodge.

* * *

 **(With Izayoi, Asuka, Jin, Lily, Shiroyasha, etc.)**

"What did he just do?" asked Asuka

Izayoi just shrugged, everyone else equally clueless.

She was referring, of course, to Kirito's Incarnation blade.

* * *

 **(1st person, Kirito)**

"For a pumpkin you are pretty hard to cut through." I commented as I cut off a piece of the pumpkin serving as his head to keep him from teleporting or going after Yo.

"And you are an impressive swordsman, rivaling Queen Halloween's favored knight." the pumpkin answered as he fired some fire **(heh heh heh heh)** at me from its lantern.

"Whoever this person is, I'd like to meet them." I said.

This is getting repetitive.

I lunged forward and activated starburst stream, somehow possible despite me only having one sword technically.

The envisioned sword glowed blue, along with the long sword in my other hand, and a devastating stream of strikes was unleashed upon the poor pumpkin, good for him that he was immortal.

The blows quickly turned the pumpkin into mince-pumpkin and once I stopped a bunch of little piece of pumpkin burned without a trace and the pumpkin slowly started to grow back out of fire piece by piece.

"Impressive, by the time I finish regenerating the game will probably be over already." the pumpkin said.

"Well I'm not gonna be able to find Yo at this point anyway so I might as well stay here, so don't try anything." I said and sat down on a root.

Suddenly the surrounding shattered as if it were painted onto glass and we were back in the arena.

"The winner: Kasukabe Yo!" Black Rabbit called out.

"I think that might have been overkill." I muttered.

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, sorry if you don't like it but I'm just writing it for fun!**

 **Demon Lord attack next chapter.**

 **I cut out most of the parts I would transcribe from the anime because that's boring, on the plus it means I get to watch the anime for like the tenth time.**

 **Please tell me what you thought.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Hamelin

Little Underworld

 **Hi!**

 **I warned you there wouldn't be daily updates, didn't I?**

 **I'll try to keep it weekly, but no promises.**

 **Also, Acceleration on Kirito's gift card has NOTHING to do with Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun, it has to do with Fluctlight Acceleration.**

 **For those of you who didn't understand (I'm referring to a specific guest without a name) I will NOT be updating my other stories anytime soon. Probably until Alicization is translated completely, then I'll pretend Mother's Rosario never happened and start on the Alicization part.**

 **I built the Enterprise in KSP, well I tried, it blew up, repeatedly.**

 **Bye!**

Chapter 3: Battle of Hamelin

* * *

 **(1st person, Kirito)**

"What happened to you Jack?" asked Ayesha in surprise, seeing as he was still regenerating in flames.

I blocked them out and looked up, there were thousands of black pieces of paper falling from from the sky.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked no one in particular.

"Black Geass Rolls!" Black Rabbit said.

Shortly after panic broke out, everyone screaming "A Demon Lord, a Demon Lord is here!"

"A Demon Lord, huh?" I said to myself "This'll be fun."

Suddenly a cloud of black mist expanded outwards on the upper balcony where our friends, Shiroyasha, and Sandora along with her brother were.

Then it contracted and there was an explosion, sending everyone but Shiroyasha flying outwards.

Izayoi landed next to us with Asuka in his arms and set her down on her feet.

"A Demon Lord has come... That's all I have to know, right?" asked Izayoi.

"Yes." Black Rabbit answered.

"Hey, look at that!" Yo said, pointing to 4 descending points of light in two groups of two.

"So they're here? Take care of Shiroyasha and the panic in the town for me." Izayoi said.

"For you?" asked Leticia.

"Wait Izayoi-san... You can't be..." Jin said.

"I'm just going to say a quick hello to this Demon Lord of ours." Izayoi said and leaned down.

Then he jumped in the direction of descending lights, cracking the ground he jumped off from.

"What's wrong with Shiroyasha?" I asked.

"She's been surrounded by some kind of barrier of black mist." Asuka answered.

"Let's go up there and check on her then." Jin said.

We went up onto the balcony to find Shiroyasha surrounded by a barrier of black mist.

"What's going on?" asked Asuka.

"I don't know, but it seems according to the rules in the Geass Roll I can't participate." Shiroyasha said.

"Listen up you guys, I want you to tell everything I'm about to say to Black Rabbit word for word."

"First, there may be a possibility that the rules of this game were intentionally created to be lacking in explanation. Worst case, this game may not be winnable."

"What was that?!" asked Asuka in surprise.

Shiroyasha ignored her and continued "Secondly, it is very likely that this Demon Lord is part of a new community."

"Understood." Jin said.

"Thirdly, the method used to seal me here was most likely-" Shiroyasha started to say but was cut off by someone saying "Okay, that's enough." from behind us.

We turned round and saw a woman dressed in white clothes that showed most of her skin, a white cape, and a white pointy hat, holding a flute floating in the air just off the balcony.

"It seems the strongest floor master can't do a thing." she said.

"What did you do to Salamandra!?" Shiroyasha exclaimed.

At some point, after a song was played on a flute, the Salamandra soldiers' eyes glowed red and they started attacking everyone.

Given the name of the game, "Pied Piper of Hamelin," it was likely that this person was responsible for that with abilities based in the fairy tale "Pied Piper of Hamelin."

"Of course I'm not going to tell you. Besides, you guys are in the way." she answered.

She flicked her flute forward and a bunch of the Salamandra soldiers under her control charged forward, only to be blown back with wind by Yo.

"Let's go." Yo said and grabbed the hands of Asuka and Jin.

But before they could go anywhere the women started playing on her flute.

Yo let go of Asuka and Jin and clutched her hands to her ears, everyone else doing the same.

But while for us it was just loud, for her it was much louder because of her superhuman hearing and she collapsed to her knees.

"It seems your superhuman hearing has worked against you." said the woman after stopping her song.

"Well whatever, you will become my pawn." she said and floated downwards toward Yo.

"Jin-kun, I'm sorry." said Asuka.

"Eh?" he said.

" **Take Kasukabe-san and go to Black Rabbit.** " she said, activating her gift.

"Understood." said Jin in a level voice and grabbed Yo before starting to run to where Black Rabbit was.

"Do you think I'm going to let him go?" asked the women, making the soldiers chase him.

" **All of you, stay still!** " Asuka commanded.

All the soldiers froze.

The woman did too, but only for a moment.

In that moment Asuka charged forward with a sword that materialized, presumably from her Gift Card.

"This girl..." muttered the woman and spun round, hitting Asuka and knocking her down.

"Asuka!" Shiroyasha called out.

The woman landed next to Asuka and Asuka tried to reach for the sword on the ground next to her.

The woman was about to step on Asuka's hand and at this point I remembered that I wasn't just supposed to be watching.

I moved forward as fast as I could and kicked the woman's foot back, causing her to stumble and need to catch herself by flying up.

"Where did you come from?" she asked in surprise.

"I was here the whole time, actually." I said awkwardly, I mean, I'm good at making myself 'invisible' but still...

Instead of fighting me she flew into the air and started playing another song.

At this point everyone's eyes started to glow red and people started fighting each other. She briefly paused and when she was about to start playing again the sound of thunder roared out.

"That sound, it couldn't be..." said the woman quietly and then the owner of the source of the thunder, Black Rabbit, yelled "The invocation of a Judge Master has been approved. The Gift Game, 'The Pied Piper of Hamelin,' will be suspended while we hold deliberations for a resolution for this matter. Players and hosts, please cease hostilities and prepare to move to the negotiation table immediately."

Aw, I don't get to fight this person, then again, they probably wouldn't put up much of a fight.

I turned around and found that Asuka was missing, hopefully she was okay.

* * *

We were sitting a table with Black Rabbit at the head, as Judge Master.

On one side was Sandora, Mandora (Sandora's older brother), Izayoi, Jin, and I. On the other side was a girl looking to be about Jin's age in a white with black polkadots skirt, a sleeveless black coat with white trim, separated sleeves of the same style, and pinkish-redish hair. There was a man with long ears, a black military hair cut, and a grey uniform that also looked military. And finally there was the flute-player.

Apparently their names, according to Jin, were Pest (as in the Black Percher, or Demon Lord of the Black Death), Weser (as in Avatar of the Weser River), and Ratten (rats in German) respectively.

After some long negotiations it was decided that the game would start again in a week, where the only amendments to the rules were that in the event that we lose all the people as this table, plus Yo, Asuka and Shiroyasha, must join Grim Grimoire Hamelin, the community of the Demon Lord, and that if we did not win the game within 24 hours of it starting up again, we would lose.

Apparently she had infected people with the Black Death, as in the plague, which is why we had agreed to these conditions so that the game would begin in a week before people start dying instead of in a month as Pest wanted originally.

The reason that she agreed was because:

A) Under the conditions that Black Rabbit, technically not a player because she was a 'Judge Master,' is allowed to participate, and thus can be required to join the community after.

And B) Because their community is new and they need new members.

So now we had to solve the victory condition puzzle of "Shatter the false legend and make the true legend known."

Because this game and community are based on the fairy tale "Pied Piper of Hamelin," which is a fairy tale with many versions it is likely that shattering the false legend and making the true legend known refers to figuring out which version is the real one.

* * *

 **(6 days later)**

Among the people who had gotten the black plague was Yo, unfortunately.

Asuka was still nowhere to be found and apparently Shiroyasha had not seen her disappear either, hopefully she was okay, but the actions at the negotiations table showed that the enemy didn't have her, which is good.

The game was starting at 6PM today, which was in about 3 hours.

I was currently in the room where Yo was asleep, I had changed the cold cloth on her forehead a few times but I don't think it helped much, I guess there's a reason people died from the black plague. And this is with the gifts of this world and stuff, in the 14th century... No wonder it killed 80 million, but anyway, regardless of the results of the gift game she will cure everyone of it so nobody should die from it.

I heard Yo groan slightly and sit up, rubbing her eyes.

"Kirito?" she asked. When did we drop the honorifics? Oh whatever.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought you might be bored just laying there. You doing okay?" I answered, it was part of the reason.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to be like this, especially right now." she answered.

"Don't worry about it." I said, not like it was her fault.

"How's it going? You think we can clear the game?" she asked.

Hahaha, clear the game, that rings some bells...

"I've got the general idea, but I haven't figured it out exactly." I said.

"Ratten is rat or rats in German, Strom is Storm, Weser is Weser River, Pest is the Black Plague."

"Do you know the Parallel World Intersection Theorem?" I asked.

Yo nodded and I continued "In this case the event was the death of 130 children in Hamelin. And the main players are Weser, Ratten, Strom, and Pest, the one among them that isn't connect to the death of the 130 children must be the 'false legend.'"

"Then which one do you think is the fake?" asked Yo.

"Pest. The Black Plague is a long term illness that kills over time. The Piper of Hamelin had 130 people die within the limited time of June 26, 1284."

"So all we have to do is take out Pest?" asked Yo.

"But then it overlaps with another of the victory conditions: taking out the game master. I managed to break it down a bit 'You must shatter the false legend and make the true legend known.' That means it is something that you can shatter and make known. The only thing I can think of is the stained glass at Hamelin." I said.

"Stained glass?" she asked.

"Did you see them? There were decorations with them all around the battle field." I asked.

"Yeah, I know." she said.

"But there's over a hundred stained glass panels there. Shattering them and going around showing everyone would be a pain." I said.

"How's Shiroyasha doing?" Yo asked.

"She's still sealed up on the balcony, good thing she's a demon and not human." I said.

"I wonder how she was sealed there. Is there something like that written in the Hamelin inscription?" Yo asked.

"Couldn't be. Shiroyasha's a Buddhist god. Supposedly, to seal her own power of the spirit of the midnight sun, she became a servant of Buddha and stripped herself of her divine status." I said.

"Her own power?" Yo asked.

"Yeah. It seems Shiroyasha holds authority over the sun in Little Garden. She commands things with the sun attribute, as well as the sun's operation." I said, and then remembered something, the greatest pandemic started because the sun entered a cooling period.

"And the reason the Black Plague was so widespread was because the sun entered an ice age period, and the Earth entered a cold period..."

"Kirito?" she asked.

"I see... This is the truth behind the rule that sealed Shiroyasha. In that case they're... Even if they are the Piper of Hamelin from Grimms' Fairy Tales, they aren't the real Piper of Hamelin." I said.

"Thanks, just get some rest. I'll deal with the rest." I said and left the room.

* * *

We gathered everyone together to run around and break any glass panes depicting a joker controlling rats and gather the ones that don't.

The people with strong gifts good for fighting, such as Sandora, Black Rabbit, Izayoi, Leticia, and myself were, well, ready to defend the people smashing glass from the embodiment of the Black Plague, literally... This world makes no sense...

The bell on the clock tower started to ring, signaling the start of the game, instantly the crowd took off, smashing glass panels.

Suddenly, from the place where the demon lord and her minions were waiting a pillar of black smoke rose and a circle spread out.

All the stained glass started to glow purple and beams of black 'light' shot upwards, reaching a certain altitude they spread out in a circle until the whole sky was covered, though it looked more like portals opening to night sky and not covering, so maybe that's what it was.

Then in the relative darkness all the buildings suddenly sunk into the ground and new ones took their places.

"What's going on?!" asked Mandora.

"They're summoning the city of Hamelin?" asked Jin.

"Now we won't know where the glass panels are!" screamed someone in a panic.

"Everybody calm down. First, we find the church. If this really is the city of Hamelin then the glass panels should be hidden anywhere related to it." Jin said.

"The church. Find the church!" yelled Mandora in his much louder voice.

* * *

What to do, what to do. Sandora and Black Rabbit seem to be holding off Pest just fine.

Izayoi and Weser, who has been granted divinity, are fighting each other, very destructively I might add, they should learn to be more careful, I guess that's to be expected from blunt blows of that force.

As for Ratten and Strom, well, she's nowhere to be seen so I guess I get the boring job of guarding the people breaking glass, unless...

Sandora and Black Rabbit don't seem to be making any progress with defeating Pest, in fact, it seemed Pest was just playing with them.

Their attacks seem to be completely ineffective in fact...

* * *

 **Sorry to post such an incomplete chapter, but I need some help. Who should Kirito fight out of the three enemies or should I add an extra enemy?**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Saved by the Moon

Little Underworld

 **Wow, I made it to chapter 4. Well hopefully this goes better then the 3rd one and I can finish it.**

 **One person (a guest that's why this is in the AN) mentioned how the Incarnation sword was Bercouli's thing and that Kirito shouldn't have been able to master it instantly but Bercouli's thing is his 'Time Piercing Sword' and a character who gets only a few pages to them before they die is able to use it. On top of that Kirito is mentioned to do something similar in the translated part of the Light Novel.**

Chapter 4: Saved by the Moon

* * *

 **(1st person, Kirito)**

I guess I should probably guard the people breaking glass, as boring as it is. Ratten may make an appearance so I guess I might get to do something.

Oh, they're moving.

I jumped up onto a roof near me to get a better view and followed the crowd.

"I found it! There's a stained glass here without the rats!" yelled a person from an alley.

"Secure it! While Izayoi and the others deal with the demon lord put in the real stained glass!" Jin yelled.

"Okay, that's as far as you go." said someone from a roof, apparently it was Ratten.

"So you've shown yourself, rat-user!" Leticia, who looked like an adult right now and was not in her normal, child-like form.

"It's not just me." said Ratten and snapped her fingers.

Behind her a giant ceramic doll dropped down, soon followed by two others to its sides and back.

Looks like I get some action after all.

"There are so many Stroms..." Lily said.

"Go, Jin." Leticia said, materializing a lance.

"But..." Jin started to say.

"Hurry and go!" she said.

"Everyone, let's go!" Jin yelled and started to run the other way.

"I won't let you do that." Ratten said and played a tune on her flute.

The Salamandra winged dragons that are normally perfectly sentient under her control breathed fire at the people.

Leticia stabbed her lance into her shadow and then twirled it up, pulling the shadow off the ground and blocking the fire.

Suddenly another Strom dropped down blocking the way of the running crowd.

"There were still more of them?" asked Jin.

The giant swung its hand down at the crowd and I jump forward.

I punched its hand and to my surprise the hand shattered into pieces.

Then shortly after a gigantic red metal fist slammed into the side of the giant and shattered it.

Then the red giant came into view and Lily said "Oh, Jin-kun! Look!" and pointed to the right shoulder of the giant.

Standing on the giants shoulder was Asuka, in her red dress which had a bit of dirt on it now.

"Asuka-san?" asked Jin.

"Well having a giant on our side might make things easier." I muttered.

There was a giant plume of dust in the distance, I wonder what caused that...

"Where have you been hiding this whole time?" asked Ratten.

"Rattenfanger was protecting me so that I could defeat you." Asuka answered.

"So should I help or..." I asked.

No answer, well I guess I'll help if necessary.

"Time for me to get even. Shatter them, Deen!" Asuka yelled.

"Destroy them, Strom!" Ratten yelled and wind started flowing towards the ceramic giant. The wind picked up scraps and rubble that was laying around and sucked them into its 'mouth,' which was really just a diamond-shaped hole in its head.

Then one of the other giants rushed forward, only to be smashed in one blow by the metal giant.

"To the right!" Asuka yelled and the red metal giant spun round, smashing the ceramic giant trying to jump it.

"Strom!" yelled Ratten.

Suddenly from the 'mouth' of the giant a giant boulder of compacted junk flew.

The golden drawings on Asuka's giant's chest started to glow and it punched forward.

Its fist hit the boulder and the boulder stopped, but somehow kept pushing. Obviously the physics of this world make total sense. Totally.

After a moment the boulder shattered and Deen's arm extended, slamming into the final Strom.

"I've got you now!" yelled Ratten, flying downwards towards Asuka.

I jumped up and hit her with the sheath of my sword.

As she was falling I said "No you don't."

I landed on the ground next to her and asked "Seriously, how many times are you going to forget about me?"

"You again!" she said, starting get up.

I partially drew my sword and she—for some strange reason—changed her mind and stayed down.

Two down, two to go. Izayoi should be able to deal with the Piper of Hamelin—the one who calls himself Weser—so that just leaves Pest, who is the demon lord and likely far stronger than either of the other three. Well obviously she was stronger then Ratten or Strom, otherwise she would have lost by then.

"I want to get her back for something, so can you let me play a little game with her?" asked Asuka from the shoulder of her giant **(heh... heh... heh...)**.

"As long as you don't let her get away." I answered.

"Alright." she said and then to Ratten she said "You can play one song. Enchant Deen who is currently under my control and you win."

Ratten nodded and picked up her flute.

She then started playing a melody which was—unsurprisingly—completely unfamiliar to me.

Well, as nice as the music is I don't really have time seeing as Black Rabbit and Sandora still haven't made any progress and if I had to guess Pest won't be too happy with losing two of her three minions.

"I'll be going for now." I said and jumped back onto the rooftops before running in the direction of the fireballs and lightning.

* * *

"How's it going?" I asked Black Rabbit and Sandora, who had just retreated from another failed attack.

"Not great, she's just stalling for time but we can't even scratch her." Sandora answered.

"How are things going with the rest?" Black Rabbit asked.

"They found some of the 'real' ones and broke a bunch of the fakes. Ratten and Strom are out of the way. Asuka-san is back and she has a giant red metal doll at her disposal." I answered.

Suddenly the ground shook and a giant plume of dust appeared in the distance.

Pest raised her hand and then suddenly lowered it "It seems the two of them were defeated." she said quietly.

"I'm done. I'm done buying time. I'll take Shiroyasha and kill everybody else." she said darkly.

"Why do all evil people enjoy monologuing and telling their enemies their plans?" I asked rhetorically.

" **That** is what you're worrying about right now? There is someone who is practically a god trying to kill you and you are worrying about how they are monologuing?" Black Rabbit asked, very annoyed.

Meanwhile Pest spread her arms apart and out of her sleeves flowed black and red mist.

It flowed along the streets and people hid in houses.

The few Salamandra soldiers who didn't died the moment the mist touched them.

"This isn't like the little sideshows we've seen until now..." muttered Black Rabbit.

"The moment this mist touches someone, they die." Pest said with an evil smile.

"How dare you kill my friends!" screamed Sandora and was about to charge at her when Black Rabbit said "Calm down Sandora-sama!"

I looked over at the streets and saw a boy running along the street form the wall of black and red mist.

Black Rabbit apparently also saw him as she jumped in his direction but it was obvious she wouldn't make it in time.

Then Yo dropped down next to the boy and said "Hold on!"

She was about to jump up but she stumbled.

The wall was about to reach her and the boy when Asuka's giant stepped between the mist and them.

The drawings on its chest glowed with the light of the sun—literally, that's why it destroyed the Black Plague based mist—and the mist evaporated when it came near.

Yo recovered and jumped into a building through an all-too-conveniently open window.

Back to dealing with the near-god trying to kill us.

Unlike the last, um, 4... Let's see... Kayaba gave me a fair chance. Sugou lost because he stole the world from Kayaba so Kayaba was able to help me. Administrator and Vector on the other hand...

Whatever, it's still a problem.

Pest sent a cloud of the mist at Black Rabbit who was looking the other way and just before it reached her Izayoi grabbed her out of the way and kicked it, somehow destroying it, part of his gift I guess.

"Don't look away you lame rabbit!" he yelled.

He kicked off the roof and kicked Pest back, launching her into the roof of a nearby building. If this wasn't Hamelin I would be worried about all the destruction we're causing.

He landed next to the three of us.

"So everyone's here." Pest said with a smile.

"Looks like that didn't faze her at all." said Izayoi.

"Izayoi-san, Kirito-san, I have a plan." Black Rabbit said.

* * *

"If you're not going to come then-" Pest started to say but was interrupted by a Izayoi's shoe.

Which she surprisingly easily blocked by crossing her arms.

Let's find out if she's sword proof.

I drew my sword and used the sword skill [Sonic Leap], clearing the gap between us in a second, striking at her head.

She didn't manage to react in time, but it didn't seem to matter as it barely left a scratch on her cheek.

Well at least it left a scratch.

Better then can be said about Izayoi's attacks. She better not have some sort of immunity to some material... Because that would be completely unoriginal.

She reached up with hand and touched the scratch.

"Oh?" she asked herself curiously, looking at the small amount of blood on her finger.

Izayoi jumped forward and punched at her with his left hand as well as kicking her.

His right hand was quite bloody and had taken quite the beating.

She simply blocked and dodged the strikes before saying "It won't work. Even if you can destroy gifts, if you can't destroy the stars themselves, you won't be able to beat a demon lord."

Then she spun round and hit Izayoi with her arm, sending him flying into a 'nearby' tower.

"Then how do you explain the scratch on your cheek?" I asked, I'm pretty sure I can't destroy stars... Then again, this sword devours sunlight so in a metaphorical way it does destroy stars... Or maybe that was an exaggeration.

I waited a few seconds and after not getting an answer I said "Well, if you're not interested in talking I guess we should just fight."

I charged forward again, using sonic leap, and slashed downwards.

This time she blocked it with her arm, as she did with Izayoi's strikes, but it still had some effect, damaging her very odd clothing slightly.

This process was repeated a few times before she tried to do the same thing she did to Izayoi to me.

Never saw that coming when she started spinning at all...

I jumped back and avoided getting hit, landing about 5 mel **(Mel is a measure of length used in Underworld equal to one meter)** , sorry meters, away from her.

She inspected her sleeve, finding it covered in small cuts.

Well, things weren't going exactly well for her, but same could be said for me. At this rate I wouldn't be able to defeat her within 24 hours or however long it is we have left.

Black Rabbit said she had some plan, so I guess I'll just hold her off until then.

She charged at me, and was kicked away by Izayoi, then both of us jumped back to where Asuka, Sandora, and Black Rabbit were.

"You don't know when to give up." Pest said.

A column of black and purple mist shot at us from her sleeves and Izayoi kicked it.

It dispersed with an explosion and sent us all flying backwards, crashing into a ceiling across the street.

"That's enough. I'll finish you all at once." she said, raising her voice slightly towards the end, again with the monologuing, good to know that the next attack will be powerful.

She raised her arms and was surrounded by a purple glow.

Then loads and loads of the black and red mist came out of her sleeves and poured into the sky, forming a giant circle that was being fed by a column.

"If she finishes whatever she's doing the people in town won't fair well, so if you've got a plan, best start now." I said.

"Right." Black Rabbit said.

"The time has come!" she said and took out a black to silver gradient gift card and raised it into the air. It took on a bright glow and Black Rabbit said "I shall take all of you to the moon!" with a smile.

The glow intensified and once it cleared we were standing on what could only be the moon, but there were buildings around here.

"Where are we?" asked Pest in surprise. Above her the mist faded away.

Speaking of moon, how the hell can we breathe on the moon? You know what? I give up, nothing will make sense ever again, will it?

"The Moon Palace, the Chandra Mahal!" said Black Rabbit with a smile.

"Go 380,000 kilometers into the air and there's no way you'd still be in the area of effect of Hamelin's grimoire!" Izayoi said with a laugh.

"You damn rabbit!" screamed Pest, angry for once, and released what seemed to be almost blades of the purple mist.

They flew at Black Rabbit who raised her gift card and said "It won't work."

The gift card glowed blindingly and the mist dispersed instantly.

While they chatted I started quietly chanting my [Armament Full Control Art].

"Well, if you're not going to come down from there, I guess I'll just have to come to you." Izayoi said and leapt off the ground kicking Pest and sending her flying.

She managed to slow down with her sleeves—proving that for some reason there is an atmosphere on the moon—and said "The resentment of 80 million will not be shaken—"

She was cut off by Izayoi saying "No, it's checkmate."

Whatever reason it was checkmate, I'm going go ahead and use my sword and see if it can kill her.

" _Enhance Armament!_ " I said and held my sword to the side, but instead of releasing the spear of darkness I focused on shrouding the blade in it instead for style points.

I leapt into the air and reached her in less then a second, just before reaching her I stabbed my sword forward.

It pierced through whatever defense she had and her, then I released the spear of darkness waiting to happen and it shot forward, taking her with it.

"This can't be... I still haven't..." she said before being swallowed by the spear of darkness, which faded shortly after, leaving no trace of her.

* * *

After an apology from Shiroyasha for being unable to help and some other stuff we head back to the East Side. Some other stuff included a brief visit to Mandora with Izayoi discussing that he summoned the demon lord, since the only people who died were Salamandra, Izayoi let him off with only coming running if we got in trouble fighting demon lords.

We were currently on the dead fields of the of No-Name territory that had been destroyed by the demon lord that attacked them and Asuka asked the fairy on her shoulder "What do you think, Merun? Do you think you can return the land here to normal?"

"I can't!" Merun answered.

"You can't?" Asuka asked.

"I can't!" she said, stressing each word, everyone drooped slightly.

"Sorry for getting everyone's hopes up." Asuka said.

"It's okay." Black Rabbit said.

"Yeah, we'll just have to try our luck in a different game." Yo said.

"What if you had something that would work as fertilizer for the soil do you think you could do it?" asked Izayoi, crushing a handful of dirt into dust.

"I can!" Merun said, causing everyone to perk up.

"Really?!" asked Asuka.

"Maybe!" Merun answered.

Asuka sighed and said "It's still worth trying. Deen, we're going to start right away."

"I want all the older kids to help out too!" Asuka added.

"Okay!" they all said in unison.

" **DEEEEN!** " yelled Deen while flexing his 'muscles.'

Causing everyone to burst out laughing after a moment.


	5. Chapter 5:

Little Underworld

 **Well the anime contents end here, from here on there will be some light novel and mostly original—hopefully, I'll probably just have to do light novel stuff, unfortunately, the light novels for this aren't translated all the way for this story either :(—content.**

 **I am writing this part of the A/N a few days later then the other part and here is how much progress I've made with the chapter so far. Zero.**

 **I am starting to understand why there are no Mondaiji-Tachi fanfics. If you have an ideas for Demon Lord gift games, or in general things that could happen, please leave a review with a shortened version and if I like it I'll reply and ask you for the full version.**

 **I am going to start writing without any ideas and see how it goes because I do want to post this within a few days.**

 **Update later the same day: And I found another anime to watch so no more progress today I guess, though I'll probably be done by tomorrow.**

 **Why am I even writing this? It's not like you get to see this live. There should really be an announcement system because they don't allow posting announcement chapters (I know I did it once, but I forgot then.)**

Chapter 5:

* * *

 **(1st person, Kirito)**

When I was summoned from a video game-ish world into a 'real' world I didn't expect to plow a field. Then again, I didn't expect to kill the embodiment of the Black Plague either, or be summoned at all for that matter.

We were working on the farm, but it was obvious even to someone who never cared about agriculture like me that it would be a while before this farm grew anything other then a few scarce weeds, which at least—mostly—looked like stuff from Earth.

This wasn't exactly fun, but it needed to be done and even the ten-year-olds were helping so it would be kinda pathetic not to.

It was getting late so we would probably have dinner so-

"Dinner everyone!" yelled Lily from the main building of the community, which was basically a giant mansion with hundreds of rooms. Maybe it was closer to a hotel actually, except instead of individual bathrooms and baths they were community ones, and that's about the only difference. The 'bath' was the size of a pool and always full of water so it was more of a super-sized hot-tub. There were several small kitchens on various floors and one big one on the bottom floor along with a very large dining room.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, but I just can't write this story apparently. This segment is crap for its length and guess what? It took me like 3-4 days to write this crap. Please don't hate me and please still review with any ideas because my main problem right now is I can't come up with anything interesting to happen.**

 **No, I'm not completely abandoning this story, I'm just telling you that 'one chapter per week' is hopeless, and unless I get more creative I might not even be able to make one chapter month.**

 **I am also going to switch to making longer chapters, in the sense that chapters 2-4 should all be one continuous chapter because they are one story, so it is basically going to be one major event per chapter. I am posting this chapter not as just an announcement because then it would be against the terms so I left in what I managed to write.**

 **Thank you for reading, please don't hate me.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy! (for some undetermined amount of time)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sowwy

Little Underworld

 **So, I'm really lazy, so I am gonna try to follow the light novels a bit,** **unfortunately, I don't remember them except the basic plot, and even that I can't remember the order of the events so I'm gonna need to reread it, but for now you can have this short chapter.**

 **Later: What's this about writing a fan fiction? I'm just gonna reread the light novels cause I want to.**

 **Later Later: Oops, found another anime I wanna watch.**

 **Later Later Later: Decided to finally watch Akame Ga Kill! Whoever made it is obviously sadistic, I won't put any spoilers here though.**

Chapter 6: Underwood Harvest Festival

* * *

 **(1st Kirito)**

Reading is fun, but this library is so dry that I have to take a sip of water—which I thankfully had a bottle of—every few minutes, it was annoying. I was in the Underwood library which was in the roots of a gigantic water tree. From that you would expect that it would make for a terrible library and be very moist but the roots absorbed **all** the water from the air, making it very dry. It happened to be quite hot as well making for a **very** uncomfortable place.

Izayoi was somewhere here too, but I had long since lost track of him, though I could probably find him quite quickly if necessary.

"Izayoi-san?" I heard Black Rabbit's voice, apparently she was back from wherever Shiroyasha—who had returned her divinity and was now looked like a grown up, she also acted a bit more like one but not appropriate to her apparent age, and definitely not appropriate to her actual age of over ten thousand years—kidnapped her to.

She probably came to fetch us, so I should probably make my way over.

I put the book I was currently reading back in its place and gently jumped up onto the bookshelves to get an idea of where they were.

I looked around and saw a brightly illuminated spot, meaning that someone had a lantern there.

Quietly and gently jumping off the shelf I made my way over to the light. It would be fun to sneak up on them...

I peaked my head around the shelf where I already knew they were and saw them both not looking in my direction, Black Rabbit was looking directly away while Izayoi was facing approximately perpendicular.

I silently walked up behind her and grabbed her ear, pulling on it lightly.

She jumped in surprise and let out a scream.

She spun round and screamed "Kirito! What are you doing?!"

"Pulling your ears, obviously." I answered coldly.

"WHY!?" she screamed in my face.

"Because I wanted to." I answered with a blank expression.

After some nonsense screaming she finally calmed down and said "Well anyway, let's get going."

We walked out of the library and got on the boat that she apparently came on.

Oh, I forgot to mention that the only way to get to the library was by a river going through one of the roots of the giant water tree.

In the boat was a man who was holding a long stick in the water.

Once we got in he pushed off.

* * *

 **I give up... This fan fiction just isn't going well. Maybe I'll write it more later but for now I'm gonna drop it, sorry.**

 **I am also sorry that this is the second time I had to write an announcement like this.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**

 **To those of you who have watch Akame Ga Kill! read below, to others, don't unless you want spoilers.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **stupid collapsing a bunch of empty lines.**

 **Why?! Why!? Why kill all the characters!?**


End file.
